Walking After You
by TsumiNoAru
Summary: Chap.185 Repeating Time - Behind the Scenes. Kurogane's thoughts as Fai confronts him and asks about the pain caused by the artificial arm... and what happens afterwards. A bit KuroFai fluff


A/N: The dialog between Fai und Kurogane at the beginning of this story is the original one from the manga (Chap. 185). I just quoted it to make the fiction blend into the original TRC story ^^: (If you look up the chapter you'll see where I followed the original setting/actions/dialogue). The point of this ficlett is to show you how I imagined the scene to be from Kurogane's POV and what I wish would have happened next (/O/) Don't throw rocks at me, please.

* * *

.

..

The sun was setting down in the Clow Country as Kurogane followed Fai into another room, frowning to himself. They'd decided to wait one more night and see whether the same time would repeat itself but he didn't see the need to separate from Syaoran for the night. Kurogane was certain Fai was plotting something, so… since the ninja wasn't someone to beat around the bush, he decided to ask straight out.

"What's the reason behind putting the kid in a separate room, unlike yesterday?" he asked straightforwardly with his seemingly ever-present frown.

"I thought you'd notice," Fai said, turning around to look at him with a ghost of a knowing smile.

Kurogane's facial expression darkened and an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach, adding to the pain the artificial arm was causing. He didn't know what exactly the magician was hinting at but as the man came closer Kurogane froze. His gut was telling him that somehow he'd been found out. His guess was confirmed as Fai reached for his cloak. Deciding it would be childish to swat Fai's hand away now, he let him see the wound. Besides if he stayed cool about it, Fai might not notice how painful it actually was to wear the arm.

"…and that if noticed, you'd know why, but am I correct?" he heard the blond say, pushing the fabric of the dark cloak off his left shoulder in the same time as the question left his lips. The gesture revealed what Kurogane had been hiding so carefully – blood was slowly but steadily emerging where the artificial arm was attached to his shoulder. Kurogane tried not to flinch as Fai reached out to touch it.

The Magician pushed his thumb against the wounded flesh as he wiped up some of the blood. Stabbing pain flashed through Kurogane immediately and he gritted his teeth preventing any sound from escaping his mouth. Despite Fai's cool and perfectly nonchalant facial expression he _knew_ the blond had done it on propose. He was testing him, Kurogane realized and growled inwardly, restraining himself from giving Fai an evil eye. Instead he watched as the blond licked the blood from his thumb.

"After my body became like this, I seem to be sensitive to the scent of blood," Fai informed him calmly, then his expression changed and a knowing, slightly sly smile appeared on his lips, "besides, whatever you say, for you to be in a room and not to take off your cloak or your headpiece… It's strange, isn't it?"  
The blond looked up to him as if challenging to tell him otherwise.  
"Would that be in order to conceal your facial expression?" Fai continued as Kurogane didn't say anything. "You're in pain," he stated and Kurogane found himself unable to deny it. He'd never been a good liar and confronted with the truth he couldn't talk himself out of it. He wasn't great with words, either.

"So… the artificial arm doesn't fit?" Fai asked eying the thing.

"If it works, there is no problem," he grunted, sitting down on the bed with a sweep. Fine, he was in pain so what of it, he thought in irritation. He'd wanted to hide it so his companions wouldn't worry unnecessarily. He would keep the arm anyway since he was better off with it than without it, pain or not. So there was nothing they could do about it and thus there was no point in raising the issue. Besides he was starting to get used to the constant pain.

"Does it hurt more than yesterday?" Fai asked, leaning in to find Kurogane's eyes with his gaze which the ninja was trying to avoid.

Grunting under his breath his temper was boiling inside him. He didn't answer. He felt humiliated enough about his unsuccessful act and the fact that he hadn't considered a vampire would sense fresh blood easily. He wasn't going to whine about the pain like a child and he certainly wasn't going to admit that it was getting worse with every hour that passed. He didn't need any pity and certainly didn't want to make anyone worry about him needlessly, especially Fai. The blond had given the last bit of his remaining magic for this arm so Kurogane wasn't going to complain about it. And if Fai was trying to make him take it off with his questioning then Kurogane would rather go to hell than obey.

"Answer me," the blond insisted, his gaze intense. This time Kurogane met it with a glare, making his refusal to respond clear.

"With this we'll find out whether our time is going forward in the repeating time of Clow Country," Fai said. His tone was serious but other than that there were no other emotions mixed in it, but Kurogane knew better. He could just feel there was more than this reasonable intention behind the magician's desire to know the truth. Kurogane knew Fai and in return, Fai knew Kurogane. Thus the ninja knew the blond only pretended to be simply rational since Kurogane wouldn't be able to deny him the answer if the revelation of the information concerned them all and would help them to find the Princess sooner. Still, he didn't know what Fai was really playing at but it seemed he had no choice but walk straight into his trap in order to find out.

"Yes," he pressed through gritted teeth at a loss of any other options, shifting his gaze from Fai to a random spot to his right side, still glaring though.  
He liked to think that that was the reason why he hadn't seen the punch coming.

"BASTARD!" Kurogane cried out angry in disbelieve, pushing his head protector back in place. It hurt like hell! What the fuck? That bastard actually hit him! Furiously he looked up to Fai.

"If it hurts then say so from the start, idiot!" Fai said as he straightened up and looked to the side, his expression serious and slightly sad, before he continued to speak, "When you are with others, there are more things you can't hide. If they find out later, it'll be more painful for Syaoran-kun and Mokona."

There was something in Fai's gaze as he spoke that Kurogane couldn't quite pin-point but was making his heart clench a little. It was a dull ache which he found irritating but at the same time somehow not unwelcome.

"You're one to talk," he muttered and turned his gaze away before Fai could find him staring, pushing the thoughts about the strange feeling aside. He wasn't going to be lectured about this matter by Fai, of all people! Still, as Fai began to speak again, the ninja turned to look at him.

"I _am_ the one to talk," he emphasized with a smile so knowing, so frank, so beautiful and daring that it took Kurogane's breath away. He found himself at a loss of words… and staring openly.

"Aw, is Kuro-pyon dazzled by my beautiful smile? How cute!" Fai chuckled amused and Kurogane blushed furiously since the blonde hit the bull's eye.

"It's _Kurogane_! And just who would be dazzled by your idiotic smile?" Kurogane huffed and, feeling the blush still lingering on his cheeks, stomped out of the room before he could embarrass himself any further.

He needed fresh air, he decided. He couldn't stay in the house where that idiot would surely try to humiliate him again.

Kurogane didn't know why but he couldn't deal with this new calm and mature Fai when the guy concentrated his attention on him. Sure, he'd hated those fake happy smiles Fai used to show almost 24/7 and they had greatly irritated him. He'd wanted to punch him right in the face every time the blond had flashed one of those fake smiles in his direction. He'd wanted to make the stupid magician drop his act and somehow – Kurogane didn't even know exactly how – he'd finally succeeded. And not that he wasn't glad – he certainly didn't want that fake lifeless human shell back – but… he found himself even more irritated with those new, disarming smiles that the blond would direct at him every now and then. Not even one of them failed to throw Kurogane off yet. He would find himself staring or blushing or both and in general making an idiot out of himself. And to made things worse his heart would start beating like mad in his chest, making him want to look at those lips again.

Kurogane scowled. And Fai would always laugh that easy laugh… Just like earlier. It made Kurogane want to punch him, but somehow he couldn't which made him even more frustrated with himself. He knew Fai was doing it on propose, playing some evil game with him when no one watched. It was driving Kurogane crazy – he couldn't fight back or even protect himself from that wicked guy.

"You should come back inside and try to get some sleep."

Kurogane nearly jumped at the soft spoken words. He'd been so deep in thought he didn't sense the blond approach him at all. He'd even forgotten about the pain in his shoulder. So much for his ninja skills, he thought sarcastically and angry with himself as he tried to will his racing heart to beat in a normal rhythm again. He seemed to succeed in his attempt until Fai leaned at the house wall beside him.

"Yeah, probably," he grunted, somehow glad at the opportunity to escape Fai's presence once more. It was unnerving how his heart would start to beat faster when they were alone. He pushed himself from the wall, gritting his teeth as the motion caused a wave of fresh pain.

"I'm sorry the arm doesn't fit properly…" Kurogane heard the man beside him say quietly, his words perfectly mirrored in his voice and a sad smile.

Kurogane considered smacking the idiot across the head but his eyes lingered a moment too long on the blond and so he found himself unable to do so.

"Idiot," he muttered instead, "I wear it with pride. You paid for it so I'm going to wear it as long as it lasts. I don't care about the pain."  
Somehow the words came out much softer than he meant them to and with the last word leaving his lips the last bit of anger he'd felt because of Fai's statement faded away.

At that Fai looked up to him and again, there was something in his gaze that drew Kurogane deeper, leaving him no chance to escape. Was it longing? Kurogane shook his head inwardly, that'd be ridiculous. He felt the dull ache in his heart again and his stomach prickled slightly. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but not unwelcome.  
It seemed Fai wanted to say something but instead he smiled one of those disarming smiles, it seemed somewhat sad though. Still, Kurogane could not tear his eyes away from him.

"Is Kuro-woof dazzled by my beautiful smile again?" Fai asked teasingly after a moment – he didn't laugh this time, though. He just tilted his head to the side with a warm smile on his lips.

Kurogane blushed slightly which probably went unnoticed in the darkness of the night, or so he hoped. But unlike earlier he didn't felt offended or humiliated by the question.

'Idiot. Who would be?' he wanted to say in response but he knew it would sound weak – he couldn't lie to save his life. So, what should he say instead? He couldn't just keep looking at him as if he'd suddenly become mute… or dense.

Well, he was probably indeed dense, since before he knew what he was doing he was kissing Fai. He'd decided he was a man of actions, not words so it had seemed like a good idea to pull the blond in an embrace and make their lips touch… but only until he realized what exactly he was doing. Had he gone insane? He was kissing Fai. Fai off all people! He had to be out off his mind! The blond would probably never stop teasing him about it from now on… provided that he wasn't disgusted by the action.  
He pulled back instantly, startled by his own actions.

With his heart beating madly in his chest he hid his gaze, stepping aside and running a hand through his spiky raven hair.

"Don't smile at me like that again, idiot," he muttered but the words didn't sound nearly as angry and threatening as he wanted them to.

"Or what? You'll kiss me again?" Fai asked, chuckling softly.

"Yes!" Kurogane hissed, scowling. He'd meant it to be a threat but only after the words had left his mouth he realized how stupid it was. To make the situation even worse he'd made the mistake to look up at Fai as he spoke. So as their eyes met, Kurogane was sure there was no chance in hell the blond wouldn't notice the violent blush that refused to leave Kurogane's face.

An amused smile danced across the magician's lips but his gaze was warm and welcoming. He stepped closer; closing the little space there was between them. Kurogane froze and all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins, all he could feel was Fai's soft breath against his lips, Fai's arms around his neck, Fai's warmth against his chest…

"Oh… I'd like to see that," the magician whispered softly before their lips met.

..

.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed the story and I didn't make too many mistakes (my English is not the best Dx). Originally I intended to make it a One Shot but it might be a good start for a longer story. So, what do you think?

Miau: thank you for your review! I'm really glad you liked it :) your feedback encouraged me a lot! and you happened to like the same sentence as me the most, yay! v

Dolasiar: thank you very much! I really appreciated your corrections! You've been a great help ( v)


End file.
